daughtersofanarchyfandomcom-20200213-history
Edin Gelma
'Edin Fitzgerald Gelma '(*25 September 1960 in Lamina) is a Sconic entrepreneur and monopolist. He owns 44% of the shares of Sconic electricity monopoly Moveri. From 1990 until 2011, he was the richest Sconic. Early life Gelma comes from a middle class family from Lamina. His father was an Afro-Sconic teacher, while his mother was a senior nurse in a state hospital. Career at elScan After completing Abitur in Solitude in summer 1979, Gelma studied law, but broke it up one year later due to missing interest. Then he applied for a dual education as scientific electrician at elScan in Whiterun, one of the biggest electricity firms in New Scania. He completed the practical part of the education in 1972 and the educational one in 1973. He worked for elScan until 1982, developing a new battery module, making it possible to save far more energy in less physical space and was therefore promoted to leading scientific employee with only 20 years in 1980. In 1982 he stole data, concerning the possibility to seize the energy of lightnings properly and convert it into huge amounts of electricity and was therefore dismissed from his firm and convicted to a prison sentence. Imprisonment The public authorities of Whiterun could not find any of the stolen data, Gelma was imprisoned for 2 years though, since he could be proven a liar before court. In his prison time in Morthal, he improved his idea of the absolute lightning engery converter, likely with the data from elScan. Many believe that Gelma built up criminal structures in the prison or at least gained grand financial support for his future actions. Moveri Establishment In 1886, two years after the end of his imprisonment, Gelma built his first lightning energy converter at the sea near Solitude with unknown funding, probably coming from underground relations, built up in prison. He founded a local electricity company in his hometown Lamina, called Moveri, which is the latin verb for move. First success After offering most electricity for the lowest price due to their big battery capacity, financial support and easy energy sourcing by lightnings, economy ministry specified it an electricity monopoly on Abarless Island, since Gelma bought elScan and IES, the former dominating electricity distributors. Way to the monopoly state After Abarless Island, Gelma bought most smaller electricity distributors of whole New Scania, due to his financial success with his advanced technologies. He built up a monopoly in whole Scania and parts of southern Wales, Iceland and western Belgium. By investments by unknown investors and selling 56% of the firm shares, Gelma could even expand faster and safer, still keeping the power at himself by remaining main shareholer. Politics Views According to Gelma, he is not interested in politics, but supports President Mars-Iulius Rem, since he despises his former opponent of the presidential election, Danas Mirto for his ruthless capitalism and the murder of his former business colleague. In this context, he stated: "I may be seen controversely and not a fair player on Scania's free market, but Danas Mirto is the incarnation of evil imperialism, that we have not seen in this extent since European colonialism." Furthermore, when asked by a journalist about his voting habits, Gelma responded: "I don't know what's it to you, but I would always choose a Centrist party, since left and right politics have brought far too much agony to our world." Parts of the press interpreted this as commitment to the Centrist Party New Scania, but this is controversely discussed. Rem-Gelma Pact In the morning of September 20, 2018, Gelma and Sconic president Mars-Iulius Rem met for politico-economic negotiations anent a firm electricity price. Rem wanted to save electricity provision also for poorer Sconics, in fear that Gelma could raise the prices even higher, than he did since July 2018. On September 22, the two came to an understanding, so that Gelma was promised tax deregulations for his concern and state subsidies and therefore must lower the general electricity prices per kilowatt-hour and must not raise it above 5% of the new price. Furthermore, the ministry of economy can alter the price with a future request by the concern. If Gelma does not maintain the pact's regulations, heavy economic sanctions by the government are possible. The treaty can only be suspended, if the Supreme Council, Rem and Gelma agree to its abolishment. Otherwise, it is possible for both parties to opt out of the treaty after exactly five years.